


The First Time

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time smoochies in the Library with Wesley hovering around</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

There were precious few days left to spend time in the library. Looking around, Buffy spied Giles helping someone check out books. Wesley was nowhere in sight, which made her breathe a sigh of relief. He was always hovering around her and she didn't need his rigid, the Council knows best attitude around right now. If he knew what she was planning he'd probably forbid her from doing it, citing some rule from that Slayer handbook she never got. That made her decision to do this all the easier to make.

She couldn't pinpoint the precise moment when it had happened, but Buffy had come to the realization that she was head over stylish heels in love with her Watcher. No, not Wesley, eww for sure, and he wasn't really her Watcher any how. No, Buffy Summers found herself in love with Rupert Giles. He'd definitely lost all stuffy, wig inducing eewwness the moment he'd told her about the test. By refusing to administer it, he'd been fired. A father's love that Traver's guy had said. But she knew that was wrong, she'd seen the look on Giles' face. Now all she had to do was get him to admit it.

When the other student left Buffy saw her chance. She walked in calmly, the brightest smile on her face.

"Ah, Buffy, what can I do for you?"

"I need some help, Giles."

"What sort of help? If it's Slayer related, do remember I'm not your Watcher anymore. You should go to Wesley with such things."

"Nope, nothing apocalypsey or Slayage related. Report for History related, and for that I need the help of a certain British librarian," she beamed.

His eyes lit up and she knew this would be way to easy. She almost felt sorry for him.

"Oh, well, history books are just over here, anything in particular you're looking for?"

When Buffy knew they were out of sight of any potential intruders, she made her move.

"I was hoping to find any instances of Slayers living happily ever after with their Watchers."

He blushed, stammering and pulling his glasses off to clean them before replacing them and answering.

"Buffy, as I'm sure you're aware, almost every Slayer did not die peacefully. But it was common practice centuries ago for Watchers to marry  their Slayers. It was good cover for an older man who was involved with a younger woman. Of course, that fell out of favor in more modern times when such things became frowned upon. As for happily ever after...." he was stopped by a kiss.

Buffy had decided that subtle wasn't working. He tasted of tea and smelled of tweed. When he didn't respond, she pulled back. He had a stunned, confused look on his face.

"Buffy..."

"I love you, Giles. Don't tell me I don't, because I do. I know this is real and I know you fee the same way. And don't deny it, because if you do, I'm going to come here every chance I get and kiss you until you admit it."

Giles didn't know what to say. It was his wildest dream come true to hear those words from Buffy's lips. His heart won out over his brain and he leaned down to kiss her back.

Surprised, but happy, Buffy wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. The kisses turned from sweet and chaste to hot and passionate very quickly. They could have gone on kissing forever, but there was an interruption.

"Miss Summers? Mr. Giles? Someone told me you were both here. I need to speak with you about training schedules," Wesley's voice echoed through the stacks.

Both of them sighed. Giles placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "I love you, Buffy. When you graduate, I'll show you just how much." He turned and left to confront Wesley. Buffy smiled, figuring out ways to sneak smoochies until then.


End file.
